


there's a storm you're starting

by orphan_account



Series: ghost [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Oral Sex, player!ian, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prequel to rolling stone boy. basically, ian makes mickey suck his dick in a bathroom stall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a storm you're starting

**Author's Note:**

> you dont need to read rolling stone boy first, this is just a prequel so yeah

Mickey Milkovich wasn't really sure why he was in school still. It wasn't in his family to be educated, all you needed to be was a crook basically.

Well, the only reason he actually went to school was so his sister didn't nag that she was the only one that goes and because he didn't want to spend more time with his fag-bashing father.

It was kind of a win-lose thing, school. He didn't go to many classes but had to suffer the consequences of doing so. Really what he did was hang around the corners to smoke and nap, and today was no different.

The Milkovich was in the boys' restroom next to the locker room, smoking a small joint he rolled up earlier and shoved into his pocket so his brothers wouldn't find his stash. At this time, there wasn't many people because the guys were out of the locker room and doing whatever they did in gym class.

He stayed in the last stall of the row and was enjoying his high. Something started to rise up in his body, like a random burst of heat. The next thing he knew, he had a boner and red cheeks. There has got to be something wrong with the weed because this doesn't normally happen. 30 minutes still remained until the guys headed back into the locker room, so he figured he might as well get himself off.

Mickey began palming his hardon through his jeans and was too focused on trying to cum, until he heard the restroom door creak open and footsteps caused by black combat boots. Blue eyes were glued to the shoes as he sat still and followed until they stopped right in front of his stall. What the fuck did this clown want? Mickey heard the person clear their throat, as if they were expecting him to do or say something.

"Fuck off."

He heard the person chuckle slightly and leather crinkling. "If it isn't Mickey Milkovich."

Fuck. He knew that voice. It belonged to Ian fucking Gallagher, the red-headed man whore of the school. He was pretty popular due to the fact that his family could be considered a circus, but mostly because the eye candy was a big fat slut. It was rumored that he did plenty of sexual acts with blushing girls, but not so much intercourse. It didn't help that he didn't do well in school, unlike his older brother.

Ian might have been a bunch of other things, but man was that boy hot. His jawline sharp enough to cut a man, auburn hair that looked sexy as hell pushed back, a brushing of freckles, built body, and green eyes that always looked smug as fuck. Mickey might have used his face as jerk off material (and totally didn't imagine those slim freckled fingers up his ass), although he still found the redhead to be a grade-A asshole.

And Mickey kind of hated himself for getting harder when he said his name and forgetting to lock the stall.

Next thing he knew, the door was pushed open and Mickey was fucked.

"What the fuck?!" he cursed as he dropped his joint and tried to cover his erection.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

They had never talked to each other ever, because they were totally not even near each others leagues (if Mickey even had one). The Milkovich's dick was not getting soft anytime soon, especially with his jerk off material being so close to him.

"A boner and a joint? Didn't take you for that kind of guy." Ian said smugly as he leaned against the wall of the stall, arms crossed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he bit back as he tried to stand up but it fucking hurt his crotch area. Something was seriously wrong with his weed.

"A faggot. Hm, never took a Milkovich to be one of them."

"I'm not no cocksucker you ginger fuck!" Mickey's face was red with anger but his hard cock was making things so much worse. He felt weak in the legs as he stood up and tried to throw a punch to the Gallagher but only fell into the built arms.

Ian grasped Mickey's dick through his pants and asked innocently,"Then what's this?"

Mickey swore that he could control himself but he let a small moan slip out and immediately slapped his own hand over his mouth out of embarrassment. He didn't know why he felt so damn weak in the warm arms of Ian Gallagher, he just couldn't find it in himself to push the built fuck away.

"You know what'd be an easy way to release, Mick?" the redhead whispered into his ear, his hot breath not making the situation any better.

He glared at Gallagher until he answered himself.

"If you sucked me off, you'd cum by now for sure."

Great, he was being manipulated by the school slut. Just when he felt some teeny connection between Ian, it was gone like a rope was snapped. He shoved Ian into the stall wall and was storming out with his boner still present until he heard Ian call as he approached the restroom door.

"It'd be a shame if someone let out that Mickey Milkovich was a faggot." Even fucking better, he was being blackmailed. In fear of it getting out to his dad, he rushed back to Ian was a scowl across his face.

"Yeah, and what would that make you? Or do you just touch other guys' dicks for shits and giggles?"

"Pfft," Ian scoffed,"and who exactly would believe you."

Mickey grumbled. This douchebag really knew how to get under his skin. He finally gave in and closed the stall door that he and Ian were in, with the redhead pushed against the door and Mickey falling to his knees.

"You fuckin' suck." the brunette muttered before pulling Ian's zipper down with his teeth, too busy occupying his hands with the muscles of the boy in front of him.

"Actually, you do." Ian joked.

Mickey was making a huge mistake. Ian was known for being with many other girls, who knew if he had an STD? His body was taking over as he was about to stuff his mouth with Ian's huge dick without a condom.

He pulled down his pants and saw that he was already leaking through his boxers. If Ian wasn't gay 5 minutes ago, he sure as hell was now. As soon as Mickey released the beast to the air, he placed his lips over the tip and licked around in circles.

Ian's precome coated his tongue and the Milkovich would be lying if he said he wasn't a bitch for liking the taste. Slowly with each bob of Mickey's head, his dick was reaching deeper into his throat. It wasn't like anything else he'd experienced. Honestly, Ian wasn't a fan of blowjobs. They were just moist hot wastes of time and never felt amazing. But now, Ian's eyes were rolling to the back of his head.

Mickey's tongue was crafted by the gods. He ran it over the sides of Ian's cock, all the way down to his balls. His mouth wasn't moist, it was fucking wet. He was drooling to his chin from all the saliva and it was kind of gross, but so hot to Ian. Mickey somehow looked... cute when he was sucking dick. His eyelashes were long and contrasted against his skin, his eyebrows no longer in the permanent arch or furrow they seemed to be in. And god, his cheeks were red and his hands seemed so nimble on Ian's dick, despite the crude knuckle tattoos.

There was a sudden moment of the wet cock hitting the cool air and Ian almost grabbed the back of Mickey's head until he saw the brunette quickly suck his thumb (a trick he learned from porn) and swallow Ian down to his balls.

"Holy fuck!" Ian cursed and bit his thumb. He was always the one in control, but now he was a weak little bitch with Mickey on his knees for him.

The Milkovich could only take so much of deepthroating, so before he started gagging, he laved his way back up to the tip of the cock and pointed his tongue to push on Ian's urethra.

Soon as he felt the erection pulsing, Mickey covered the head with his mouth and swallowed all Ian could give him. It tasted fucking disgusted, but he's had booze worse tasting than that.

And like a prepubescent teen, he creamed his pants without even touching himself.

Both boys were left panting, with Mickey rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand, still seated on his knees, and Ian leaning against the door, his cock still out.

"Jesus christ, Mickey. Didn't know you were an actual cocksucker."

"Yeah, yeah.." the shorter boy got up on his feet, finally regaining some strength in his body and was already headed out the stall. He felt too shameful to say anything.

Ian stopped him before he could leave. "Hey," he said softly once he caught Mickey, running his eyes all over the pale face,"You wanna do this again sometime? It'll be our little secret."

Mickey looked surprised at first because Ian Gallagher asking for seconds? From him? No fucking way. But he just scowled and mumbled a,"Whatever, Gallagher." as he walked out the restroom, his cheeks still pink with some strange twirl in his stomach. Maybe it was from the cum he just ate. Hopefully it was.

And Ian would be damned if he wasn't looking at Mickey's fat ass through his used jeans while he walked away. He bit his bottom lip and returned to putting his dick back in his pants, ignoring the fucked up feeling he had in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> im an emotional wreck


End file.
